Just another day
by Katelyn2228
Summary: Highschool AU Eventual Destiel. Dean and Castiel had been friends for years, not close friends just the kind you knew would be there if you wanted someone to talk to. Rated M for later chapters, there will be smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Authors note:  
_A friend helped me beef up the start a bit, she may also help with other chapters. So in a way it's co-written by Crystal. :)_

_Yes, I made it so the boys watch supernatural... Is that a bad thing?_

* * *

Dean sighed as walked through the front door. His day had been awful, and he really wanted to get it all off his chest for once. Not that he would ever mention it to Sammy, he'd never hear the end of it! He couldn't talk to his dad, he wasn't home yet. He was probably at the local bar drowning his sorrows on alcohol. Dean thought through a list of names, friends he could talk to that would listen, without judging and try to give advice. One name came to mind, Castiel Novak. Castiel and Dean weren't exactly good friends, but whenever one of them needed to talk, the other was happy to listen and help as best they could, without being too cheesy of course.  
Dean shrugged his backpack off, letting it land to the floor next to the computer desk. He sat at the office chair, turning on the family computer and logged onto his favourite chat site, hoping Castiel was online and able to listen to his problems. He smiled slightly as he saw that he was online.

Dean Winchester: Hey  
Castiel Novak: Hey  
Dean Winchester: How are you Castiel?  
Castiel Novak: Not too bad, had a test today hopefully I passed.  
Castiel Novak: How about you?  
Dean Winchester: Pretty crappy... :/  
Castiel Novak: Oh, why's that Dean?  
Dean Winchester: Lisa decided to dump me for my so called 'best friend' David...  
Castiel Novak: That's horrible! How're you holding up? David doesn't seem like a very good friend if he does that! How long had you two been together?  
Dean Winchester: I'm not too great, I thought me and Lisa were fine... I thought he was good too... We'd been together for two and a half years. :(  
Castiel Novak: I'm sorry to hear that, I'm here if you need someone to talk to. :)  
Dean Winchester: Thanks Cas. Can I call you Cas?  
Castiel Novak: Sure you can. :)  
Castiel Novak: My mom's calling me for dinner I'll talk to you later.  
Dean Winchester: Cya later Cas.

Much later that night.

Castiel Novak: Hey Dean, are you still here?  
Dean Winchester: Yeh Cas, what's up?  
Castiel Novak: I just felt like talking to someone.  
Dean Winchester: Ok, fine by me. :)  
Dean Winchester: Did you watch the latest episode of Supernatural?  
Castiel Novak: Not yet, my parents don't like me watching it! I'll watch it later, when they're asleep.  
Dean Winchester: You're in for a treat... I should spoil it for you. :P  
Castiel Novak: You wouldn't dare!  
Dean Winchester: I would. Sam ends up...  
Castiel Novak: Not listening! LALALALALA!  
Dean Winchester: Nah, I wouldn't spoil it, it's too awesome to be spoiled.  
Dean Winchester: Dads yelling at me to get off the computer and go to bed. I guess I should go, talk tomorrow?  
Castiel Novak: Sure, I'll be on after I finished my homework so after 7?  
Dean Winchester: I'll be there, goodnight Cas.  
Castiel Novak: Goodnight Dean.

Dean logged off his families computer and went to bed, it took him a long time to drift off, and he couldn't get his mind off today's events with Lisa and David. His mind drifted to Cas and he smiled thinking that Cas would help him through this. Without any 'chick flick' moments of course!

Castiel logged off his laptop and sat for a long time thinking about how nice Dean really was. He couldn't understand how Lisa and David had done that to Dean. Castiel eventually got ready for bed then looked at the time and knee that he had to be up early. He got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly with a small smile on the corners of his lips.

* * *

_If this gets interest I'll continue to write additional chapters, if not I'm gonna scrap the idea. It's quite short but I'm hoping as I get into it the chapters will be longer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Authors note:** _This chapter has been edited by my amazing friend Crystal!_

* * *

The next day Dean got into school late, and saw Cas walking down the hallway, arms filled with books.

"CAS!" Dean yelled as he ran to catch up to the other boy.  
"Yes Dean?" Castiel answered cooly.  
"I just, ah, wanted to thank you for last night. I had no one to talk to." Dean mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"It's quite alright Dean, I enjoy talking to you." Cas admitted.  
"So, again tonight?" Dean asked cautiously.  
"Of course Dean, only if you wish." Cas said as though he would never turn dean down.  
"Cool, I'll talk to you around 7 then." Dean hurriedly said as he heard the bell for his next class. "Shit gonna be late for wood tech, Mr. Birkely is gonna kill me! Later Cas."  
"Bye Dean." Cas said to the space Dean had occupied before he had dashed off struggling not to drop all his books as he left. Cas realised the bell meant he was late for class too. He rushed off in a flurry of papers, Mrs. Harvelle was going to be mad!

Dean got home at about 4 o'clock that afternoon and thought about sitting down in his room to do his English homework. He pulled a face as he realized what he just thought about doing 'what the hell? Me, doing homework? No way!' he muttered as he walked down the hall to the TV room.  
He saw his little brother Sam sitting, sprawled on the couch watching a stupid documentary about monkeys. Dean smirked evilly as a thought popped into his head. He snuck in, went over to the radio which was in the corner of the room – just out of Sammy's eyesight, put on his favourite AC/DC disc, skipped to somewhere in the middle (that'd make the most noise of course) and blasted out 'Highway to hell'.  
"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Dean began singing really loudly and really badly slamming away at an air guitar. Dean laughed as Sam pretty much jumped out of his skin at the sudden insult to his ears.  
"DEAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Sam yelled as he jumped off the couch to turn down the music "I was trying to watch that!" he complained at Dean.  
"Ugh Sammy, that show was CRAP! Watch something good for once in your life." Dean said as he plopped onto the couch next to the spot Sam was sitting in.  
"Fine, but only because i really can't be bothered arguing right now." Sam sighed as he sat down next to Dean "ever do that again though and i will end you."  
Dean grinned at his brothers last remark.

When Dean looked at the clock some time later (and after almost being bored to death by the TV. Seriously! Nothing good was ever on!) he saw it was only 6:45. Dean figured that his dad probably wouldn't be home until late again tonight, so that meant he had to cook dinner for Sammy and himself. He stood up and looked down at Sam "Come on, looks like dad won't be home until later. What do you want for dinner?" Dean asked.  
"Whatever you come up with, Dean. Just make sure its edible this time." Sam replied, engaged in some documentary they were watching.  
Dean went to the kitchen and managed to come up with some sort of meal that kind of looked suspicious, which he then took back into Sam.  
"Ew, what is this?" Sam asked pulling a disgusted face.  
"Whatever was left in the fridge, I think it's chicken schnitzel." Dean replied sighing. He missed his dad, he seemed to be spending more time away from home than usual. Maybe he found a woman, but Dean knew it wouldn't last. Dean knew his dad couldn't 'date' a woman for a long period of time without thinking of his wife, the boy's mother, Mary and how it all went horribly wrong.

He looked at the clock again after finishing his dinner and realised that Cas would be online now. He turned on the computer and logged in, sure enough, he saw the little icon that showed Cas was online after all.

Castiel Novak: About time Dean!  
Dean Winchester: Dude. Its only been 10 minutes since i said i would be on.  
Castiel Novak: It feels like forever over the internet...  
Dean Winchester: Right...  
Dean Winchester: So, how's it going?  
Castiel Novak: Good, had a pretty good day.  
Castiel Novak: I found out I got 98% on my last maths test!  
Dean Winchester: Wow!  
Dean Winchester: That's great Cas! Congrats! I usually struggle to get 50% in all my class...  
Castiel Novak: Thank you! . Thats not good...  
Castiel Novak: Would you like me to tutor you one night?  
Dean Winchester: That sounds great Cas! Thanks so much! How about 4 o'clock tomorrow, my house?  
Castiel Novak: Sure thing  
Castiel Novak: Happy to help!  
Dean Winchester: Thanks Cas.  
Castiel Novak: Did Lisa or David try and speak to you today?  
Dean Winchester: Nope, whenever either of them looked like they were coming to speak to me I walked off to talk to someone else.  
Dean Winchester: It's too soon for me to think about talking to them...  
Castiel Novak: Ah, ok. Im sorry to hear...  
Dean Winchester: Enough of my problems, how are you going? You don't seem to spend much time with anyone, I saw you sitting alone in the cafeteria.  
Castiel Novak: No one seems to like me, it's ever since they found out I was gay... I just think I'm better off spending time alone than with people who pick on me for who I am.  
Dean Winchester: WHAT!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE GAY!  
Castiel Novak: I thought everyone knew, it was the talk of the school a few months back.  
Dean Winchester: I thought that was just some asshole kids starting rumors... So, you're really gay then? Full on, liking guys?  
Castiel Novak: Yes Dean, I'm really gay. Yes, I like other 'guys'. Is there something wrong with that?  
Dean Winchester: No Cas, nothing wrong with it, I'm not a homophobe or anything. It's just strange to find out one of your friends is gay, y'know?  
Castiel Novak: That's good to hear, I didn't think you'd be one. It's a bit of a shock i know, my parents didn't quite know how to take it when I told them.  
Dean Winchester: You told your parents? If I were gay I'd never tell my dad! He'd be worse than shocked, he'd be horrified or furious!  
Castiel Novak: I thought that at first but they took it surprisingly well.  
Dean Winchester: Cas, I'm so sorry but I have to go, my dad just got home and he sounds angry. I can hear him yelling at Sammy.  
Dean Winchester: I'll hang out with you tomorrow if you want. So then you won't be alone.  
Castiel Novak: Oh, I hope everything's alright.  
Castiel Novak: Thank you Dean, it is much appreciated.

Dean logged off and shut down the computer quickly before venturing warily downstairs towards his angry dad.

"Come on dad, you're drunk. Let me take you upstairs to bed." Dean said trying to grab his father around the waist.  
"No Dean, let me go, I need to get to Sammy! He was..." that was all John got out before he passed out slumping his entire weight onto Dean.  
"Unfg, Sammy, a little help here..?" Dean said while trying to hold his father's weight.  
"I'll grab his legs, you grab his arms." Sam sighed helping Dean carry him up the stairs into his bedroom. Sam left after placing him on the bed and Dean took his father's shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers before pulling the covers up over him. Dean walked out closing the door behind him with a pained look on his face.

"What did you do Sam?" Dean asked quietly when he saw Sam standing there.  
"Nothing, he came in angry and yelling at me for nothing..." Sam sounded like he was going to crack and cry.  
"Come here." Dean said to Sam, pulling him into a brotherly hug. "Sammy he won't hurt you. I promise. He was just a little drunk tonight, it'll get better." Dean said, not even completely believing his own words.  
"I hope so, I miss him..." Sam chocked into deans shoulder through silent sobs.  
"Me too Sammy, me too." Dean whispered to his brother holding back his own tears. Dean had to keep strong for Sam, he couldn't just break down and cry every time his dad was drunk and did something stupid. He had to be the cool and collected older brother, even if Sam was almost taller than him now. (ever since he started year 10 he shot up like a bean sprout. At this rate he would easily outgrow Dean)  
"Come on, go get some rest.." Dean said to Sam after a little while. He let Sam get dressed then sat with him until he fell asleep.  
"Love you Dean." Sam mumbled in a half asleep daze.  
"Love you too Sammy." Dean admitted when Sam was finally asleep.  
Dean went and put on his pyjamas and hopped into bed thinking of his day, his dad and Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note__: My friend read this chapter and didn't change anything! *Does little victory dance* I'll have another fic going up tonight too, I've been in writing mood lately. _

* * *

Dean woke up the next morning and looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. 5:43am it said in glowing red numbers. Dean rolled up to go back to sleep, his alarm doesn't go off until 7:30, but was startled by the noise of pots and pans rattling in the kitchen. He decided to get up and see who was making this awful racket at this ungodly hour! Dean pulled on some pants and walked slowly down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he got down to the kitchen he saw his dad searching through the cupboards.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Dean asked as he yawned.  
"Trying to make some breakfast, I've got to be at work early. Go back to bed Dean!" His father ordered.  
"But dad..."  
"NO! Leave me alone!" John hissed at his son.  
Dean, tears welling in his eyes, looked up into the eyes of his father and didn't recognise him at all! He turned and ran up the stairs as John started calling for him.  
"Shit, Dean come back! I didn't mean it, come back please?"  
Dean slammed the door to his bedroom and sat against the door wondering when he and Sammy would get his father back. Not this person who looked like him, but the real loving caring father they used to have. Dean wedged a chair under his door handle and crawled back into bed to try and sleep off this feeling.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Dean was rudely awakened by his alarm clock at 7:30, a much more reasonable hour than 5 something when his dad was up. Dean went into the bathroom and washed his face before he started bashing on the walls to wake Sam up.  
"Come on Sammy! Wakey wakey! Get up Sam!" Dean yelled as he heard Sam's groans from his bedroom.  
"Go away Dean, I'm getting up." Sam yelled back at his brother.  
"You know what'll happen if you don't Sam!" Dean said, with a smirk on his face.  
"If you jump on me, dump water on me or throw something at me again Dean I will not hesitate in murdering you." Sam said as he walked out of his bedroom. Sam liked using big words to put his point across while Dean liked getting straight to the point  
"Morning sleeping beauty!" Dean said to his little brother with a little more enthusiasm than necessary. Sam just grunted at Dean as he walked into the bathroom. Dean walked down stairs and thought he'd do something nice for his brother for breakfast. PANCAKES! Dean thought to himself that he had absolutely no idea how to make pancakes and searched the cupboards for a recipe. When he discovered none, he went and turned on the family computer and decided to google one. As he turned the computer on he thought he might as well log into the chat site just incase someone was online. Sure enough,Cas was online.

Dean Winchester: Cas! What are doing online?  
Castiel Novak: I could ask you the same thing Dean.  
Dean Winchester: I was looking at recipes for pancakes, I wanted to do something nice and cook Sammy breakfast. It's the least he deserves after last nights altercation.  
Castiel Novak: Dean, do you seriously not know how to cook pancakes? It's so easy!  
Castiel Novak: Oh, I hope you're both fine... What happened?  
Castiel Novak: If you don't mind my asking.  
Dean Winchester: Well, you could tell me a simple recipe quickly then :D  
Dean Winchester: You're fine to ask Cas, I'll tell you at school. It's too hard to explain via messages.  
Castiel Novak: Castiel Novak sent a document! Pancake  
Castiel Novak: Ok Dean, I understand.  
Dean Winchester: Thanks heaps Cas, you're a life saver! :D  
Dean Winchester: I'll talk to you later, I've got to go cook for Sam. Cya at school!  
Castiel Novak: You're more than welcome Dean, good luck. Cya at school. :)

Dean printed off the recipe and ventured downstairs into the kitchen. 'I will cook, and it will be awesome!' He thought to himself. He started pulling out the ingredients, bowls and utensils required to make pancakes.  
He was halfway through cooking the second lot of pancakes when Sam decided to come down.  
"What the hell are you doing Dean?" Sam asked looking at the mess Dean had made in the kitchen.  
"I was making you pancakes Sammy!" Dean replied motioning to the plate sat beside him. "Take these ones, I'll have the next lot."  
"Thanks Dean, I hope you haven't poisoned me!" Sam smirked at his older brother.  
Dean went to slap Sam with the spatula he was holding but his younger brother dodged it and still managed to keep his pancakes on the plate. Sam pulled a face at Dean as he went to sit at the table. Dean cooked his own pancakes, served them up and went to sit beside his younger brother.  
"Did you hear the noise dad was making this morning?" Dean asked between shovelling mouthfuls of pancakes into his mouth.  
"Yeh, I did. I rolled back over and fell asleep soon after it though. Why? Did you get up and see him?" Sam replied to his brother.  
"Yeh Sammy, I did. He didn't have much to say, just asked why I was up and then sent me back to bed." Dean said. He hated hiding the truth from his brother but it was for the best. "Come on Sam, look at the time. We'll be late for school!"  
"Shit Dea... Wait, we will not! Don't do that!" Sam whined as Dean just laughed at his younger brother. Dean put his dishes in the sink and went to head upstairs to get ready for school.  
"Wait, Dean. What're we doing with the dishes?" Sam asked looking a bit worried.  
"Don't worry Sammy, we'll come home and do the." Dean said smiling at his brother. "Oh, by the way, I have Cas coming over tonight to help me study. Could you please stay out of our hair?"  
"Sure Dean, you won't even know I'm here." Sam said to Dean.  
Dean went to his bedroom, dug out some clothes, put them on and was back downstairs in no time.  
"Sam?" Dean called out.  
"Yeh Dean?" Sam yelled back.  
"Do you want me to drive you or do you want to walk?" Dean heard the sound of his brother running through the house. Sam stopped just before he bowled Dean over.  
"Can you please drive me?" Sam replied with a big smile on his face. "I love it when you drive me!"  
"Come on then, I'm leaving now." Dean said, stern but joking. He walked towards the door as he heard his brother rushing upstairs to grab his stuff.  
"I'm here, don't leave without me!" Sam yelled as he ran down the stairs and out the front door. Dean just chuckled as he locked the front door and pocketed his keys. He looked at his car, a gorgeous black '67 Impala, and saw Sam already sitting in the passenger seat. Dean got in, started the car and headed off in the direction of school. Dean thought to himself, today is going to be a good day.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! What i was trying to do was do a chapter of every day or so, but if i did that with this it'd be huge. So I've got another two chapters planned for this 'day' in the boys story._

_I'm hoping to update at least once a week but no guarantees as school goes back tomorrow... I may be weighed down with school._


	4. Chapter 4

_GUYS! I'm so freaking sorry right now! I posted the last chapter before school went back and thought I could post one every week but this is the first real chance I've had to finish my writing! From now on I'll try and post one at least every fortnight but no guarantees! I'm under a lot of pressure from school and such, but I will try!_

_Thanks for being patient 3_

* * *

Chapter 4

The car trip to school went quickly as Dean and Sam chatted. As Dean pulled the car into the parking spot he saw Cas walking into school.

"CAS!" Dean yelled as he got out of the car. He waved Cas over when he turned around to see who was yelling.  
"Dean, how are you?" Cas asked.  
"I'm great Cas! Thanks heaps for the pancake recipe, Sammy liked them." Dean replied.  
"They were great! And don't call me Sammy!" Sam exclaimed giving Dean a dirty look. Dean poked his tongue out at his younger brother.  
"Don't be so immature dean!" Sam smirked at his brother.  
"I'm glad you both liked them. Now, could you please stop arguing so we can head into school, I think I just heard the bell ring." Cas said looking around at the diminishing number of people surrounding them.  
"Shit, I'm so gonna die, I have Mrs. King now!" Sam yelled as he bolted for class.  
"Don't swear Sammy!" Dean said to Sam's back. Sam turned around and stuck his finger up at Dean before continuing running. Dean locked up the car door and started walking into school, Cas walking beside him.  
"As much as we argue, I'd do anything for Sam. He's pretty much the only family I have. Dad's too hung up on our mom to really give a shit about us." Dean said to Cas.  
"I figured that much, you seem really close. Oh, I'm sure your dad cares, deep down. You know, I really wish I had a even family at all, you know I live with my uncle right?" Cas said softly.  
"Shit, no I didn't. What happened, why don't you live with your family?" Dean asked, unsure of if he actually wanted the response.  
"Look, it's a really long story. We're currently late for class. I'll tell it to you at lunch." Cas said to Dean.  
"Yeah, sure thing Cas. I have Mr. Birkley before lunch, I'll probably be out late. Meet me at the wood tech room at lunch." Dean replied stopping in front of Cas' locker, "I'll see you later, Cas."  
"Goodbye Dean." Cas said as Dean walked down the corridor to his own locker.

* * *

"Dean!" Castiel called out as he saw Dean at his locker at the start of recess. Dean whipped his head around to see who was calling his name.  
"Oh, hey Cas." Dean replied as Cas walked over to him.  
"How was class?" Cas asked.  
"Yeh, fine. I've gotta stay behind after school to discuss reasons why I shouldn't be late to class..." Dean motioned shooting himself in the head as he spoke to Castiel.  
"Oh, great, that sounds enjoyable." Cas pulled a face to show he was making fun of the situation. "Do you want to reschedule studying then?" He asked sounding a bit disappointed.  
"No, I mean, if you don't waiting for me after school. But if you don't want to do it tonight we can reschedule it to tomorrow or another day?" Dean replied.  
"I'll wait Dean. I've got not a lot of homework that needs to be done, besides it gets me out of the house." Cas replied with a smile.  
"Alright, I'll try and get out as early as I can." Dean said as the bell rang again signalling the end of recess."I'll see you at lunch, Cas."  
"Yes, goodbye Dean." Cas replied as he turned and walked in the direction of his locker.

* * *

"Mr. Winchester, are you sleeping in my class again?" Mr. Birkley growled at Dean as he sat up to attention.  
"Of course not sir! I would never!" Dean grinned smugly at his teacher.  
"Are you being smart with me Winchester?" Mr. Birkley asked, looking angrily in Dean's direction.  
"Well, maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?" Dean said, he knew this was going to end badly but he really couldn't stand this teacher! He wondered how long it'd be before he got himself into real trouble with him. Mr. Birkley began walking towards Dean's desk.  
"Right, detention tonight and if you're late it's another one tomorrow night!" Mr. Birkley returned Deans smug grin with his own.  
"But I have to see a teacher already after school, I won't make it!" Dean replied annoyed, regretting taunting his teacher.  
"Too bad, looks like you might have one tomorrow night as well." Mr. Birkley smirked as he walked back to the front of the classroom to address the class. "Now for homework you have to read the notes I just handed you and prepare a plan for the table you'll all be making, is that clear?"  
"Yes sir." The class chanted in unison.  
The bell rang and Dean was up and out the door before the teacher had time to realise he was gone. Dean didn't want another lecture from that asshole! He walked towards his locker fuming about his detention.  
"Dean." A voice called. Dean turned around to see Castiel walking towards him.  
"Oh, hey Cas." Dean mumbled.  
"What happened? You seem angry." Cas asked carefully.  
"Fucking Mr. Birkley... I have another detention tonight, you know, just for fun!" Dean replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Dean. Would you like to reschedule the study session for some time next week?" Cas replied.  
"Sure sure, I'll tell you which night is best closer to it." Dean replied, struggling to keep from snapping at Cas. The bell rang just as they got to Deans locker.  
"I'll talk to you tonight Cas." Dean said as he grabbed his books for his next class.  
"Ok Dean." Cas replied as he walked off to his own locker. He hoped Dean was happier tonight when he spoke to him.


End file.
